


Spending

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: When Rian asks all of his friends for money, they get concerned about him.
Kudos: 4





	Spending

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“You guys can work with one partner to finish up the worksheet, just don’t get too loud. Turn it in on your way out at the end of class,” Zack and Rian’s pop culture teacher said, taking a seat behind his desk.  
“Let’s get this shit done as soon as possible, I have to study for the precal test I have next period,” Zack said to Rian as they moved their desks closer together.  
“Sounds good to me. You do the front half of this, and I’ll do the back half,” Rian suggested. The two of them got to working on their respective sides of the worksheet, finishing it in about ten minutes.  
“Can I copy your work first?” Zack asked, looking up from his worksheet to Rian.  
“Sure, here it is,” Rian said, handing Zack his work. There were a couple minutes of silence, until Rian cleared his throat.  
“Did you say something?” Zack asked, still copying Rian’s answers.  
“Yeah, um, I actually was. I wanted to ask you for a favor,” Rian started.  
“What is it?” Zack continued.  
“Well, I really need to fill up my car after school, but I don’t exactly have the funds to do it, and I don’t get paid until the end of the week. Could you maybe lend me a twenty?” Rian explained, as Zack looked up, finally finished copying Rian’s work.  
“Um, sure, I think I’ve got a twenty on me,” Zack replied, handing Rian both of their papers, before pulling his wallet out of his pocket, and looking through it.  
“Here, I actually do have some cash,” Zack said, handing Rian the twenty.  
“Thank you so much, I’ll pay you back as soon as I can,” Rian promised, putting the money into his wallet.  
“No rush, it’s okay. I’ve got to study for my test now,” Zack replied, pulling out his precal things from his backpack.   
Feeling a bit guilty, Rian took a deep breath before continuing to copy down the answers to the worksheet.  
\-----------------  
“Hey, we should go over to the food court and get something, I didn’t have lunch at school earlier,” Jack said to Rian as they walked through the mall a few days later.  
“Sure, I wouldn’t mind a sandwich or something,” Rian replied, following Jack over to the Subway in the food court. Jack ordered first, then went over to a table to save it for them. Rian ordered his sandwich, then followed the employee down to where the register was.  
“That’ll be eleven seventy-two, how would you like to pay?” the employee asked Rian.  
“With my debit card,” Rian replied, handing the employee his card. After swiping it and pressing a few buttons, the cashier looked up to Rian in confusion.  
“Well, it didn’t take this, do you have another way you can pay?” the employee asked, handing Rian his card back.  
“Shit, well, my friend is right over there, can I go ask him if he can help me out?” Rian asked back.  
“That’s fine, go ahead,” the employee replied. Rian quickly went over to the table that Jack was sitting at, and Jack looked at Rian as he took a bite of his sandwich.  
“What’s up, man? Where’s your sandwich?” Jack asked, chewing as he spoke.  
“My debit card got declined, do you have twelve bucks that I could use to pay for my food? I’ll pay you back with my next paycheck,” Rian promised, sounding urgent.  
“Um, I should, let me check,” Jack replied, setting down his sandwich so he could pull out his wallet.  
“I have a ten and two ones, use this and whatever is left over can just go into the tip jar, I hate having loose change,” Jack said, handing Rian the money.  
“Thank you so much, Jack, I’ll pay you back as soon as I can,” Rian promised.  
“No rush, dude. Just go get your sandwich, and come back here, I have to tell you about this new girl in my homeroom,” Jack said with a big grin.  
“Will do, thanks again!” Rian exclaimed, feeling guilty as he turned around to go back to the counter, and pay for his food.  
\---------------  
“I feel like we never come to your house, I’m glad we decided to today,” Alex said, following Rian through his front door after school the following day.  
“I agree, we usually only come here for band practice. By the way, that’s at your house tomorrow, right?” Rian asked, leading Alex into the living room, where they set their backpacks down, before taking a seat on the couch.  
“Yeah, it is. I’m glad we got you a second drumkit a while ago to keep at my house, so we can practice there sometimes. I feel like all of the noise probably annoys your parents,” Alex replied with a laugh.  
“Honestly, I don’t think that they mind too much, but switching it up is definitely kind of nice,” Rian said back.  
“That’s true. Hey, can we watch some TV?” Alex requested.  
“Sure, maybe South Park is on,” Rian replied, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.   
After a bit of channel surfing, Rian was able to find a station that was showing South Park.  
“Hey, this is one of my favorite episodes!” Alex happily exclaimed, intently looking at the TV. Rian just laughed as he got comfortable and started to watch the episode. about fifteen minutes later, the kitchen door opened, and keys were placed in a glass tray.  
“Sounds like my mom is home,” Rian said, as Alex continued to stare at the TV. After a few more minutes, there was a knock at the living room door, followed by it opening and Rian’s mom walking through it.  
“Hey boys, how was school?” Rian’s mom asked, still standing in the doorway.  
“Not too bad,” Rian replied, turning the TV down some.  
“That’s good. Also, it’s good to see you, Alex,” Rian’s mom said with a smile.  
“You too, Mrs. Dawson,” Alex replied.  
“Rian, can I see you in the hallway for a minute?” Rian’s mom requested.  
“Um, sure, I’ll be right back, Alex,” Rian replied, getting up from the couch. Alex watched Rian and his mom walk out of the room, hoping that everything was okay as he continued to watch the show.   
After a few minutes, Rian came back into the living room, looking a bit nervous, concerning Alex.  
“Woah, are you okay? You look a bit freaked out,” Alex asked, muting the TV as Rian sat back down on the couch.  
“Well, my mom was telling me that my insurance is due tomorrow, but I’m broke. It’s fifty bucks, and I don’t think my checking account has even five dollars in it. Alex, do you think you could loan me fifty dollars? I’ll pay you back, I promise,” Rian asked, sounding nervous.  
“Sure dude, but what about your job? Are they just, like, not paying you or something?” Alex continued.  
“No, they are, but I don’t get paid until tomorrow night. I promise I’ll pay you back,” Rian replied as Alex grabbed his wallet, and pulled out the amount of money Rian needed.  
“Here, don’t stress yourself out about paying me back, it’s all good,” Alex replied.  
“Thank you so much, Alex. I guess we should get back to watching the show,” Rian suggested, grabbing the remote.  
“Sure, let’s do that,” Alex agreed. Rian unmuted the TV, feeling some guilt in his gut.  
\--------------  
“All I’m saying, is that Rian better hurry the fuck up, I want to get practice over with, so we can all go get ice cream!” Jack exclaimed, making Alex and Jack roll their eyes.  
“Dude just be patient. I feel kind of bad for him, he had to borrow some cash from me yesterday so he could pay his insurance on time, and he seemed to feel really bad about it,” Alex stated, finishing tuning his guitar.   
“Hey, that’s weird, he asked me for gas money in class the other day,” Zack replied.  
“He didn’t have enough money to pay for his Subway sandwich when we went to the mall the other day, so I had to cover it for him. He’s worked at his job a lot lately, I wonder what’s up with him,” Jack added.  
“Maybe we should talk to him about this,” Zack suggested.  
“I think we should. The fact he had to as all of us for money is a bit concerning, it’s really unlike him,” Alex stated.  
“For sure, but maybe we should do it after practice. We really need to get this rehearsal in, and if we upset him or piss him off as soon as he gets here, it may not happen,” Zack pointed out.  
“Good idea, we’ll ask him about everything after practice is over,” Jack replied. Before anyone else could say anything, they heard footsteps start to come down the stairs.  
“Hey guys, sorry I’m running a bit late, let’s do this!” Rian exclaimed, practically running over to his drumkit.  
“You finally made it! Let’s do this shit!” Jack replied. Seconds later, they started into their first song.   
Overall, their rehearsal went well, like usual, but towards the end, Jack, Zack, and Alex all started to feel a bit nervous for the talk they were going to have with Rian in just minutes. Once they were finished, they set down their instruments, and looked at one another.  
“That was a great rehearsal!” Rian exclaimed with a smile.  
“It really was! Hey, dude, can we maybe ask you about something?” Alex asked, deciding to not beat around the bush.  
“Um, sure, am I in trouble or something?” Rian asked with a laugh.  
“Not at all, but the three of us kind of noticed something. Take it away, Jack,” Zack said, making Jack roll his eyes.  
“Thank you, Zack. Anyway, while we were waiting for you to get here, we were all talking, and figured out that you asked all of us to borrow money this week,” Jack started, making Rian’s face turn a bit red.  
“We’re not mad or anything, we’re just curious. You’ve been working a lot lately, so to be that short on cash, made us all feel concerned for you,” Alex finished.  
“I’m so sorry I freaked you guys out; I didn’t mean for that to happen. I promise that I’m okay, and I’ll pay you all back as soon as I can,” Rian sincerely replied.  
“We’re not concerned about you paying us back, I guess we’re just curious as to where all of your money is going, to where you can’t afford the shit you need,” Zack said back.  
“Well, I was going to keep this a surprise until it all shipped in, but I bought some stuff for the band with my recent paychecks, which is why all of my money basically disappeared,” Rian started.  
“What’d you buy?” Jack continued.  
“Well, I bought a cover for my drumkit with our logo on it. I also designed some posters for us to put around school, and the city. The thing that cost the most by far, though, is I had some CDs made. I figured we could hand them out at gigs or sell them or something, to get our band more known. I’m sorry I wasn’t more up front about this when I asked you all for the money, but after buying all of that, I didn’t have enough money for the shit I actually needed,” Rian explained.  
“Dude, you spent so much of your money on that? You didn’t have to,” Zack said.  
“I know, but I thought it would all be really cool,” Rian replied, sounding a bit embarrassed.  
“It is all really cool, but you didn’t have to buy all of that on your own. We all have jobs, and we’re all twenty-five percent of this band, you don’t have to make big purchases like that for the four of us. Next time let us help you, so you don’t break your bank account,” Alex said, laughing some.  
“The other two are right, but that’s really cool of you, dude. I can’t wait to see it all,” Jack added, making Rian smile.  
“You guys are awesome. Next time, we can just split it all. I’ll still pay you all back as soon as I can,” Rian promised.  
“I think I’m speaking for all of us in saying this, but don’t worry about it,’ Alex decided, to which Zack and Jack agreed.  
“I can’t’ just not pay you guys back,” Rian stated.  
“You definitely can, you’ve spent more than enough,” Zack assured.  
“They’re right. Now, I think we should get some ice cream, and it’ll give us a chance to treat the best drummer ever!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Are you sure? I-“ Rian started.  
“We’re going, come on!” Alex stated. They all smiled at each other before sprinting up the stairs, excited for the afternoon ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on my Tumblr! I still have a couple requests to work on, but please continue to send in any ideas you all have! Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed this fic! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
